


Daily Life of Ultimate students

by SmolArtsyBean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanganronpa, I love her, Memes, Multi, Nise is a fucking savage, and lots, danganronpa oc - Freeform, fangans, just lots, lots of gay panic most likely, noncanon, of memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolArtsyBean/pseuds/SmolArtsyBean
Summary: Basically dumb shit my fangans and Ricky B (littletoes101) fangans do together





	Daily Life of Ultimate students

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie so I'm making this because I have writers block for my other story and I'm lowkey stressing out bc exams so yay, memes

Shigehisa and Takeyuki were hanging out with Nise when they lost her in the food court.  
"Dang, I can't believe we lost her." Takeyuki frowned, shrugging and going to walk away. Shigehisa put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. The shorter male paused and looked back at the taller ones smiling face.  
"I got this." He said, before taking a deep breath. "AKI SUCKS!"  
They watched the crowd as several people were pushed over with a pissed off Nise kicking their shins to make them get out of her way as she screams back.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? REPEAT IT, I'LL BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS SHIGE!"  
"Found her!" Shige laughed as he started walking away

~~~~

"Nise, why did you call this class meeting?" Iyashi calls out, and Nise clears her throat, standing on a desk.  
"Listen up, if I hear any of you talking shit about Aki you're getting your ass whooped." Aki put his hand up  
"But I'm shit" Nise jumped off the desk in front of him and clenched her fists  
"Square up bitch"

~~~~

Class 101:  
"Okay, so who's going to be class rep?"  
"I think it should be Shigehisa, he's a nice person!"

Class ???:  
"Okay, so who's-"  
"If we don't choose Nise she'll beat us up."  
"No I won't???"  
"Nise it is."  
"I DON'T WANT THIS???"

~~~~

Mukuro was a great aunt. On Akis sixth birthday, she gave him a knife. Hajime, who was forced to come by Nagito, felt something was off by what Aki was playing with.  
"What do you got there?" He called out as Aki ran past, and his eyes widened as he saw the child hold it up with a gleeful smile.  
"A knife!"  
"NO!!" Hajime runs after him as Junko cackles from where she's sitting


End file.
